


baby right now ( your hidden heart )

by trbjihoon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: nerd!myungjun has been helping jock!jinwoo do his assignments for the past four years and this is myungjun's last year in high school and he still hasn't come to terms to jinwoo about his huge crush on him. the thing is jocks and nerds aren't meant together and jocks don't fall for nerds, right?





	baby right now ( your hidden heart )

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase definitely intended and i love myungjin too much to actually write a 1k+ word count ff!!-!-!

'5.28am'.

digging through his mess of papers and pulling out a fresh sheet of paper, myungjun stifled in a yawn before penning down the title of the essay.

an hour passed as the male finally put down his pen and threw his head on the papers. eyelids drooping, he fell back into slumber.

myungjun woke up to his phone annoyingly vibrating beside him. groaning as a headache hit him, he unlocked his phone and saw ten messages from his best friend, minhyuk.

=

minhyuk:  
hyung  
wru  
it's  
7am  
aren't  
we  
meeting  
to  
clean up our lockers  
earlier?

=

myungjun's eyes darted to the digital clock at the top of his screen. '7.10am' retorted back in his eyes as the male hurriedly grabbed the papers he slept on and his school bag before running out.

=

"you're like thirty minutes late," minhyuk stated matter-of-factly while myungjun panted heavily when he finally stopped at the locker areas after running for twenty minutes.

rolling his eyes at the younger, myungjun pulled open his locker and started clearing the materials in it.

when he was doing so, minhyuk suddenly called for the elder's attention.

"hyung, were you doing the stupid jock's homework again?" his friend asked, annoyance laced within his words, causing myungjun to stop whatever he was doing to look at minhyuk.

"yeah, it's my last year anyway. i've been doing it for four years now," myungjun shrugged. it was like a revision for him either way, he topped the school thanks to the jock.

"are you sure you aren't doing it because of the little cru-," minhyuk blurted out, as myungjun became flustered and shushed the younger.

glancing at his phone, myungjun realised that he had to pass the written essay over to the jock so he murmured up a few reasons to his friend before walking to the fountain area.

=

noticing that he didn't write the name of the person on the papers yet, myungjun took out a pen and as he did so, the jock appeared beside him.

the familiar scent of cologne still managed to make myungjun feel all giddy inside, his heart feeling different kinds of sensations all together when the jock leaned towards him and scanned the contents of the paper.

when myungjun finished writing the junior's name on the paper, he looked up and passed the younger his papers, hiding a blush that was soon forming on his cheeks.

"thanks, how much do i owe you?" the other smiled, pulling out his wallet and waited for myungjun to state a price.

"it's okay, it's probably the last essay you have to write for the year and i'm already graduating," timidly muttering through his lips, myungjun had began to walk away before the younger grabbed his wrist.

"you're graduating?" the other's shocked reply had myungjun considering whether the jock still remembered his name.

"yeah, kim myungjun, year 4, top in school?" the elder said, giving the jock a quick grin then breaking away from his grip.

myungjun wished he didn't do that but when he turned around after a few moments, the boy was gone.

=

"good morning mr. lee, here's my essay," the male greeted his lecturer in the morning, passing over the papers that he received previously.

"did you write your name?" the teacher questioned, his eyes following the words that dotted the surface of the five sheets of paper.

nodding, the male guided the teacher to the end of the papers and pointed at the hurriedly written handwriting.

"here. written by park jinwoo."

=

myungjun groaned into his arms when minhyuk once again probed into his love matters. a string of 'leave me alone's could be heard from the elder as minhyuk pestered him.

"go and look for sanha or something," myungjun glared at the younger, burying his face deeper into his arms. waiting for a few minutes before noticing that minhyuk really ditched him, myungjun brought his gaze up to the library windows.

there was jinwoo and the soccer team yelling and giving each other chest bumps and whatever bro hugs and things like that which myungjun wished he did more of.

he was just someone who was interested in art and sciences, and he had a irritating crush on a jock who probably doesn't remember his name.

oh, and the jock wasn't even flawed. he's the epitome of perfection. he's rich, he's popular, he's handsome, he's cute, he has the sweetest name in the world, park jinwoo.

myungjun couldn't really remember what he murmured out loud on the day he had collapsed in minhyuk's backyard with red tinted cheeks and his breath reeking of alcohol.

he just knew he didn't stop talking about jinwoo.

as myungjun zoned out into his own world, he didn't know that it started to rain and the soccer team had already left the field.

someone had pulled into the seat beside him, smelling of a very familiar cologne myungjun liked but the male snuggled deeper into his arms, murmuring out a string of unknown words.

=

jinwoo entered the library, his arms full of books, glad that it started to rain and he could maybe use up the rest of his lunch time to read up on his physics class.

the library was usually empty and today wasn't an exception when the man scanned the place for an empty seat, ignoring the wanting stares fixated at him.

laying down his textbooks on the desk, jinwoo pulled into the seat beside the elder with chestnut-brown hair.

"hyung?" jinwoo whispered, poking softly at the napping male who kept murmuring under his breath.

"mhm? minhyuk, go find sanha? you ditched me?" the elder muttered sleepily, making all of his sentences sound like a question.

"it's jinw-," jinwoo said halfway before the man beside him bolted up in shock, yelping in the process, gaining an angry 'keep quiet!' from the librarian.

grinning sheepishly at the standing male, jinwoo once again invited him to sit down. "hey hyung. i'm sorry i didn't know you were graduating. actually i knew but like you know i'm sleepy and clumsy in the morning, i'm slower than u-" jinwoo halted his words when he heard the elder laugh softly.

jinwoo swore that was the cutest thing he has ever heard. before he could continue, jinwoo glanced at his physics materials helplessly.

"myungjun hyung, could you tutor me?" the younger voiced out, as myungjun nodded and shifted closer to jinwoo.

feeling the elder's presence, jinwoo felt his breath hitch and he took a deep breath before opening his book.

=

myungjun had let jinwoo do some of the practices by himself before taking out his phone and screaming-texting minhyuk at high speed.

his fingers tapping the keyboard loudly had caused jinwoo to look up and glance over at the elder's phone screen.

myungjun being myungjun, was too caught up in his little hysteria to even know jinwoo was secretly reading his messages and smiling fondly.

=

"i can't believe our little boy is graduating today," myungjun's parents had cooed, engulfing the short male in their arms in a bone-crushing hug.

when they let go, myungjun worriedly smoothed out the creases in his suit and checked his polished shoes.

"see you tonight!" his parents bade myungjun good-bye and ushered him out of the house. to his surprise, jinwoo was waiting outside in his shiny car.

myungjun didn't know much about cars but he knew that was one expensive car. when he peered in interest at the male seated in the vehicle, his phone buzzed.

=

minhyuk:  
thank me later hyung  
happy graduation!! <3

=

myungjun loved minhyuk more than ever.

walking closer towards the car, jinwoo had wind down the windows and gave myungjun a cheeky wink and called him to hop on.

myungjun felt his poor heart clench in joy again before he got on the car.

=

"thank you to the entire school for attending this graduation. i'm here to call out the names of our beloved graduating students of our 2017 batch," the principal announced proudly, her eyes following the scripted speech.

after a few names later, the principal waited for the applause to cease and she smiled even brighter.

"and this student has topped our school and is the fifth student in our entire country. kim myungjun!" she called out, turning to see myungjun stepping on the stage, expecting silence. maybe a few hollers from minhyuk but as myungjun took the scroll from the principal, it was followed by a few screams.

"go hyung!!" jinwoo and minhyuk embarrassingly applauded and screamed, causing the entire audience to break out into whispers about jinwoo but everyone soon started to clap and whistle even.

=

after the taking of photographs with his teachers and giving his acquaintances a smile and some small talk, myungjun finally came to minhyuk.

"you loser, what are you going to do without me?" myungjun jokingly gave the younger a smile before minhyuk strangled him in a tight hug.

"i'm so proud of you, hyung! i love you so much," minhyuk blurted out his words, ending up sounding like a fool.

"thanks for changing my drivers earlier on, by the way," myungjun giggled, before turning to look at jinwoo who was waiting for the pair to end their conversation.

"it's nothing compared to how you got me a relationship with sanha," minhyuk laughed loudly before crushing myungjun again in a hug.

when minhyuk left to talk to his other seniors, myungjun turned around and met with jinwoo.

the male who usually sported sports attire was in a black suit and he passed myungjun the most beautiful bouquet of red roses.

taking in the sweet scent of the flowers, myungjun opened his arms and enveloped the younger in an embrace and they didn't let go before they realised that everyone started staring at them.

"i'm so happy i could kiss you right now,"  
unknowingly blurting out his thoughts, myungjun blushed brightly, pink dusted at his chubby cheeks.

"me too," jinwoo's reply had made myungjun speechless before he felt the other's soft lips on his.

myungjun could have sworn he must be dreaming but as he heard the surrounding students erupt in cheers, he smiled into the kiss and embraced jinwoo even tighter. 

=

waking up to the sunlight streaming through the partially opened blinds, myungjun shifted closer to a body of warmth, wrapping his arms around the other's body.

feeling jinwoo's arms around his own, myungjun snuggled closer to the younger and gave jinwoo a quick kiss.

"hey, it's your graduation today," whispering to the other's ears before breaking out the a wide grin, he shook the younger again.

=

"and to our final student. he has succeeded both academically and in the extra-curriculum area. to the captain of the soccer team. park jinwoo!" the principal clapped brightly, shaking hands with jinwoo and passing him the scroll as the auditorium erupted in cheers.

when the ceremony had ended and jinwoo had to fist bump half of the students of his cohort before making his way to myungjun, he pulled the elder into his arms and everything that happened two years ago replayed again.

with the same feelings every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuukwan?lang=en) if you wanna


End file.
